City of
by Le Belle Author
Summary: Clary Fray moved to New York to make a new life for herself and its hasn't quite worked out the way she planned. Basically, she can't keep a guy for more than 2 weeks. Tessa Gray has never had a boyfriend before. When the infamous Herondale boys move into the apartment complex, will the girls heed warnings and stay away? Or will Clary's curse be broken?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Boys

 _December 14th_

Clary had her evening all planned out. She was finally going to break her "can't keep a guy" reputation.

Ever since freshman year of high school, Clary Fray could not keep a boyfriend for more than 2 weeks. Every time she went on a date with a guy, he always broke up with her after 2 weeks or less and it was hell.

When Clary moved to New York from Florida for University, she was determined to break her life long stigma of "Clumsy Clary" and the "2 week curse" and make a new life for herself. She had somewhat broken the "Clumsy Clary" reputation enough to walk up steps without falling and she actually had true friends in New York.

Clary had a great roommate she met at their first workplace- the coffee shop- named Tessa who was one year above her in school. Tessa and she also had a cat courtesy of Tessa's best guy friend Jem. The only piece of her old reputation that still seemed to hang around, even after the two years away from home, was the boyfriend stigma.

Tessa tried to convince the younger girl that she was overreacting and that she just hadn't found the right guy yet, but Clary refused to listen. Tonight she would prove herself wrong; she wasn't cursed by the anti-Cupid who was hell bent on not letting her find love.

Simon was a great guy; they were friends first, of course, so she knew him like a book. She planned the evening so very meticulously to make every detail Perfect. Clary had been counting the days for two weeks leading up to tonight so nothing could go wrong. She ordered Simon's favorite veggie pizza, obtained the Star Wars movies, and even cleaned the apartment. She was in the middle of popping popcorn for the movie when the buzzer rang signaling that Simon was here.

Clary buzzed him up and then tidied a bit more. It took about a minute for him to make his way up the three flights of stairs leading to the apartment. Everything was going to be perfect.

"Hey, Si! How are you?" Clary asked while opening the door for Simon. Accept when she finally looked out to the hallway, she did not see Simon there. Rather, she didn't see Simon _alone_ there _._

"Hey Clary! You've got a really nice place here!" Isabelle Lightwood's voice rang out. Izzy was a friend from Clary's drawing class at university; the former was working towards becoming a fashion designer, hence why she was in that class.

"Uh, hey, Izzy. I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight," Clary said awkwardly, still standing in the door way. "Oh! Do you guys want to come in?" It was only when Simon was walking through the door holding Izzy's hand that Clary knew something was up.

"Clary, I have great news," Simon said looking down at the red head. "Izzy and I are together!" The boy in the glasses wore the biggest smile on his face while Clary wore a dumbfounded expression.

"Si," Clary said in all seriousness, "may I speak to you in private?" Simon simply nodded his head, kissed Izzy on the cheek, and followed Clary into the kitchen.

When the duo arrived in the kitchen, Clary glared at Simon for at least a full minute. "Clary, what's going on? I though that you'd be happy for me." The hurt and confusion was evident in his voice.

"In what world would I ever be happy for you?! You got another girlfriend, essentially _cheating_ on me, when we're dating! So, no. I am most certainly jot happy for you Simin Lewis. And I thought you were a nice boy and that Id be able to date you for longer than two weeks this time! I guess I was wrong, you cheating... hemoglobin!"Clary was red in the face by the time she finished her rant.

Simon, on the other hand, was trying to hold back laughter. "Clary," Simon said in between bouts of laughter, "you are so cute! I thought we were on the same page here but let me explain again. Remember that day at the cafe about two weeks back?"

Clary thought back to a fortnight ago; she and Simon did get together at the cafe. Simon was saying something about liking this girl from Clary's drawing class who had the most striking eyes and actually was very good at drawing. "I'd do anything to go out with her," Simon had said to Clary.

"Say no more Simon, you've got the girl!"

"You're kidding? Really Clary? You're the best! Clary Fray, will you be my girlfriend-" but that was the last of what Clary heard before she started to day dream again. What Clary apparently hadn't caught was the fact that Simon said, "so I can get Izzy jealous and date me," after the girlfriend part.

Clary stood staring at Simon with her jaw almost hitting the floor. "I'm an idiot."

"No you're not Clary!" Simon said embracing Clary. "You just need to pay better attention to detail. You're gonna have to if you want to be an artist." Clary paused to process what Simon said; _that bastard._

"Simon, can I offer you some of your favorite veggie pizza? I got it from that special kosher pizza parlor you so adore," Clary said, her voice dripping with malice.

"Ooo sure; I do love me some good Papa Shalom pizza!" Simon said following clary over to the table where the pizza was.

"I'm so glad you do," Clary said picking the pizza up. "Was the myth that they blessed every pizza with holy water?"

"Yeah; I worked there one year in high school and it's actually true," Simon said, a smile on his face.

"It would be too bad if such a sacred pizza were to fall out a window," Clary said before opening the kitchen window.

"Clary, you wouldn't," Simon said before Clary threw the pizza out the window. "Ahh! Why?!"

"I'm already cursed by the anti-Cupid so why not add to the list of spiritual beings that have something against me?" Clary said before walking out of the kitchen. "Oh and Simon, I am happy you found someone; I threw the pizza out the window cause you said I needed to pay attention to detail." Simon walked out of the kitchen in a shocked stupor.

"You can still go rescue yourself from the wrath of the supernatural; I'm sure there's like a three minute rule for holy pizza. Now get out of my house," Clary said opening the door to the apartment for the couple. "Oh! Si, you owe me $15; Papa Shalom isn't cheap. Bye now!"

* * *

Tessa was just finishing packing her backpack when the librarian at the university came by to tell her the library was closing. Tessa frequented the library much more than you'd think a normal 20 year old would, but Tessa wasn't a typical 20 year old.

Tessa Grey had three important things in her life. The first was her family; or what was left of it, at least. The second was her friends; Jem, Clary, and Charlotte were the three best friends she'd ever had and wouldn't do anything to compromise that. The third was books and school; Tessa lived for books and they were undoubtedly important to her.

Tessa had finally finished packing up for the night, but hadn't finished reading. Instead, she held the book in her hand so she could read in the cab. The perks of living in New York was that you could always hail a taxi no matter how late it was; Tessa was practically expert after all her late nights at the library.

Tessa had a cab hailed in less than 30 seconds but what she didn't know was that someone else thought that they had hailed it too. Tessa and the man got to the cab at the same time too.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tessa asked the tall man next to her. Tessa was by no means short- Clary was the short one of the friendship- but this man had to be at least 6 foot of taller.

"I'm getting a cab; what are you doing?" The man looked down at Tessa and the girl noticed that he had the most magnificent blue eyes. Tessa probably could have gotten lost in them if she wasn't preocupied with getting her cab.

"I hailed this taxi first, thank you very much," Tessa said as rebuttal. The blue eyed mystery man smirked at Tessa.

"Tell you what taxi girl," the man reasoned. "How about we share the taxi and just have the driver drop us at different places? Seem fair cause I am very tired and would like to get home."

"Well how do I know you're not a crazy murderer who wants to kill me? I just met you."

"I just met you too and I don't know if your a murderess but it's cold and I'd love to get warm."

"Fine," Tessa said reaching for the cab door only to have the man get into the cab before she could. "Well, I'd never!" Tessa said before getting into the cab herself. Apparently the man had already told the cabbie what his address was so all Tessa had to do was say her's and then they were off.

"So, Taxi Girl, how about you tell me your name," the blue eyed man asked. The thing that scared Tessa most about this situation was tht she actually told him her name without second guessing herself.

"Are you going to tell me your name, then, Mystery Man?" Tessa asked, actually kind of curious.

"I don't know," the man said smirking again. "You could be some government spy trying to recruit me for a top secret mission involving a dashingly handsome male.; I don't deny that I am but I'd sadly have to decline; I've got to keep up reputations around here."

"I told you my name and I may trust you more if you told me yours," Tessa said harshly. The male next to her raised his eyebrow in question, a smirk still on his face.

"Will. Will Herondale is my name," the man- Will- said. Tessa nodded in approval; he did look like a Will might. The black hair and blue eyes along with the height fit perfectly with the name.

Apparently Tessa had been analyzing Will too intensly but before he could say a snide comment, the driver pulled up in front of Tessa's apartment complex. "Well, William, it was surely a... pleasure to meet you. Goodnight."

"Wait, Tessa, you didn't reme to ask for my number so you can call me," Will explained, leaning out the cab window.

"I didn't ask for it becasue I don't want it," Tessa explained coming towards the cab nonetheless. Her coming closer gave Will a very clever idea.

"Tess, do you happen to have a pen?" Tessa obviously looked confused but reached into her backpack only to pull out a black sharpie. When Tessa was handing the writing utensil over to Will, he grabbed her wrist and opened the sharpie.

"What _are_ you doing, William?!" Tessa exclaimed trying to pull away. Will, however wouldn't let her. He was _writing_ on her arm.

"Since you were, obviously, so shy about asking for my number, I was happy to write it out for you. You're welcome," Will smirked again although there was a glint of somethg else in his eye.

"You have defiled my skin," Tessa stated. "Goodnight, William." And with that, Tessa turned to walk to her apartment.

* * *

When Tessa arrived at the apartment she and Clary shared, she found Clary sitting on the sofa stuffing her face with popcorn, candy, and assorted kosher ice creams. Apparently the date with Simon didn't go too well...

"Tessa, you must get away while you still can. I'm cursed to never find love and I don't want to contaminate you. I will be fine being a crazy cat lady. Plus, I need you to have children so I could at least be a godmother. If that's within the boundaries of my curse, of course," Clary whined in-between scoops of ice cream.

"Clary, you are not cursed and I wouldn't care anyway. Not even once in my life has a guy ever looked at me like that," Tessa said from the kitchen; she was grabbing a spoon to help Clary eat the ice cream, naturally.

"Oh really, Tessa? Then what's that on your arm?" Tessa apparently forgot to pull her

sleeve back down after Will's writing was finished.

"Um nothing," Tessa said trying to pull her sleeve down discreetly. It didn't work.

"Theresa Gray. Do not BS me; I can tell when you do," Clary said sternly.

"Fine. I had to share a cab with this stupid guy because I was too lazy to hail another one. He wrote his phone number on my arm. I could care less," Tessa explained.

"If that's nothing in your book, you're one of the lucky ones. But, alas, I had to be cursed," Clary sighed.

"Ok. Tell me what happened with Simon right now," Tessa demanded.

"Well for one, I planned a nice evening, ordered special Holy Water pizza, and I even cleaned the apartment," Tessa gasped at Clary's statement- Clary never cleaned. "I know, but back to the story. It turned out he was basically using me to get another girl jealous so _she_ would like him. Of course, I kinda missed the part of pretending to be his girlfriend..."

"You did not doze off and miss the part about the relationship being an act!" the red head in question simply blushed and looked down. "Clary, so why are you so angry? It was your fault kinda."

"Cause then he said something really mean so I chucked his Holy Water pizza out the window then demanded $15 for the pizza. That part is kinda really funny because I got it for $9 with the coupons DeQuincy gave us from the dumpster!" Both girls erupted into laughter.

"Wait, did you say Holy Water pizza? Is that even a thing?" Tessa gasped, trying to choke back laughter.

"He worked there in high school and apparently they actually used the stuff! It's ridiculous!" Clary started to laugh again. "Next thing you know they'll be adding garlic and minuscule wooden stakes to repel the vampires even more."

"Now remember Clary, it is a Kosher restaurant,"

"Is garlic kosher?"

"I'm not sure..."

"If anyone knew what was kosher and what was not without being Jewish it would be you Tessa; you've probably read it somewhere."

"I strongly disagree!"

"Whatever; I just want to be uncursed! Oh! It could happen very soon too!" Clary squealed.

"What's going on?"

"We are getting new neighbors and apparently, according to Magnus, they are male and very good looking. Perfect curse breaking material!" Clary clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Clary, you are not cursed!"

* * *

 **So this is kinda an idea that been swirling around in my head for a while now and I dec to try my hand at actually writing it. Yes, it is a TID/TMI crossover cause who doesn't love Will Herondale?**

 **I'd love to hear a response to what you think so far as well so drop a review if you could! I should update as soon as I can (maybe like a week?)**

 **~bella**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Theories

Clary," Tessa said trying to shake the red head out of her sleep. "Clary wake up; its nine and you have a class at one. Get up."

"Clark Kent, will you marry me?"

"Clary, I'm not Clark Kent and, even though I'm flattered, I won't marry you."

"Clarkkkkkkk, Claaaaaark," Clary mumbled.

Tessa is normally the one tasked with the job of waking her roommate up in the mornings. Clary had an alarm clock and everything, but she eitherforgets to set it or she sleeps through it... Finding ways of waking Clary up, however, kept Tessa creative.

"Clary," Tessa said in her best man voice, "you have to get up."

"But Clark I don't wanna. Can't you take a break from saving the world?"

"Uhhhh..." Tessa thought her hardest what to make up next, "I'm saving you right now!"

"Really?" The petite girl smiled in her sleep. She had obviously watched superman recently...

"Yes, there's a burning building and you need to wake up!" Clary probably wouldn't wake up even if there was a real burning building...

"I'm just sooooo sleepy..." Clary slurred her words. Too bad Tessa didn't believe in YouTube or sleepy Clary would be internet famous.

"Clary, I will pour water on you if you don't wake up right now. Do you want to know how cold it is outside today?" Tessa paused while checking her weather app. "Ha! It's 32 degrees out today."

When the red head made no attempt to move or wake up, Tessa ventured into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of water.

"Clary, I'm so sorry," Tessa apologized before pouring the freezing water onto Clary's sleeping face.

"AH!" Clary screamed, bolting up immediately. "TESSA GRAY. WHERE IS THE FIRE? WHY AM I WET IF I WASN'T ON FIRE? Was I on fire?"

"You needed to get up; you have class soon. Plus I want to gossip about what you think the neighbors will be like."

"Ok... But answer the question. Was I or was I not on fire?"

"No. No, you weren't," Tessa sighed walking out of Clary's room.

"Clark Kent is such a liar..." Clary mumbled, pulling herself out of bed. "Arggg it's cold; damn you Tessa."

The ginger pulled on her NYU sweatshirt over her soaked pajamas so she could follow her best friend to the kitchen. The girl often wondered why class had to start so early when there was 24 hours in a day.

"How do you wake up this early? It should be illegal," Clary stated, sitting down in the wooden chair at their table. For being in college the two girls had a pretty nice apartment. They had 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen which is bigger than half of the apartments in the city. Plus they got it for the cost of a studio.

"I happen to like getting up early. It gives me plenty of time to shower and make my tea," Tessa paused for a second. "It also gives me plenty of time to wake you up."

The girl in question scowled. "You really need to get over your tea addiction. It has like no caffeine and coffee has a bunch!"

"No wonder you barely sleep..." Tessa mumbled. Once Tessa made her tea, she sat at the table with Clary. "I would have woken you up 30 minutes later if I didn't want to talk about what you think the new neighbors are going to be like."

"Oh you mean gossip?" Tessa's eyes went wide at the thought. "I never thought I'd see the good Tessa Gray go to the dark side."

Tessa hated gossip. She hated anything improper, actually; gossip just happened to fit into her broad category. "I do not gossip! I merely want to... establish theories! Much different."

"Sure Tessa, sure. But whatever. I love theorizing," Clary stated while wiggling her eyebrows up and down. "I bet you that one will be light haired and one will be dark haired cause every light haired person needs a dark haired best friend..."

"True; like us,"

"And I bet you one will be named some really common name like Aidan or something," Clary continued.

"Or really? Why is that?"

"Aidan is the most popular boy name for 8 years straight. Do you not check the names of the year list?"

"No"

"Well, you should. It's very interesting," Clary said. Tessa rolled her eyes again at her roommate's antics. "They're probably in college or are fresh out of it," the ginger paused for a minute before speaking again. "That, or they're fresh out of high school and are looking to be on Broadway."

"The perks of living next to Broadway boys could be good priced tickets. Cause the first option could contain some very shady characters as well..." Tessa explained.

"Ugh. Sorry, Clary, I have to go. I have an English lecture and I need to be there early. See you for dinner?"

"Most definitely. And you English majors have the weirdest lecture times! Why do they have you get up so early?"

"Clary. It's 9:25; it's not that early," Tessa said, gathering her things. "Please behave and don't miss your class."

"Fine, but if I get hypothermia, it's all your fault," Clary stated in all seriousness. "Bye, Tessa!"

* * *

Unlike a lot of students, Tessa actually enjoyed lectures most of the time. It was intriguing seeing what others thought of her favorite books or characters. The only time she hated lectures was when it was Mrs. Branwell going on and on and on about literary devices or grammer- Tessa already memorized all that stuff already.

To put it frankly, Tessa liked class and liked to stay engaged to know what exactly was going on. The girl was very particular about her classes- she kept every note organized and made sure to sit in the exact seat every day- one of the nice middle ones where she could see and hear everything clearly. She did not like when this pattern was interrupted; it drove her mad. Nothing got on her nerves more than a student who acted as though they didn't care or didn't want to be there.

Tessa's pattern was thrown off as soon as she walked into the lecture hall; someone was sitting in her seat. Anyone in her class knew that was where she always sat and no one ever questioned it.

"Excuse me, but that's my seat," Tessa said politely walking towards the dark haired male. As soon as the boy turned toward her, Tessa had to do a double take to believe her eyes. "Mystery Man?"

"Well, if it isn't Taxi Girl. I'd be dammed," Tessa flinched at the word. She didn't like hearing or saying foul language; she only ever used it when she was absolutely angry beyond belief. "You do remember my name, right?"

"William," Tessa said curtly still in a state of disbelief.

"And she does! It's Will, by the way, but nice job Tess," Will praised falsely.

"I'm not stupid and its Tessa. Not Tess," Tessa corrected. She was starting to get annoyed.

"Suit yourself. You didn't text or call me. I may just need to enter my number into your phone for you," Will said jokingly. "My stubborn Tess."

"I'm not your anything; we just met last night. And do not call me Tess," Tessa corrected. "Now, will you please move out of my chair?"

"I'm sorry, Tessa, but this Will will not move becuase his excellent will to learn got him here first and he will stay here," the dark haired boy said with his fingers up.

"Why on earth did you say will that many times? And never refer to yourself in third person around me or I will get very angry," Tessa said still standing over the sitting boy.

"Well, as you already know, my name is Will. The word 'will' itself has multiple meanings other than acting as a nickname. Sometimes I like to try to squish as many 'wills' into one sentence as possible. The highest I've ever gotten is six; I'm aiming to beat that by at least Febuary," Will explained. It was, by far, one of the stupidest things a person could ever do in Tessa's opinion.

"Aren't you a special one?" Tessa said instead of voicing her true opinions. "So you will not move?"

"No can do, señorita. This gentleman may be gentle but he is still a man. And men do not drink from pink beverages, no matter how pretty they happen to be. We prefer brown liquids," Will stated with a smirk.

"Are you comparing me to a pink beverage?"

"Now what made you think that, Tessa?" Will asked, the smirk still plastered onto his face.

"Why do you say my name every other sentence you speak?" Tessa asked instead of answering the one he presented her with.

"Hey, don't play that card. I asked you first," Will said, cooly.

"William, you are a loathesome little b," Tessa started at the male who was now next to her. Somewhere during the banger she must've sat down; she didn't relize until now, obviously.

"Okay, everyone! Good morning and take your seats!" Professor Branwell started before Tessa could finish her, probably vulgar statement. "Some of you may have already noticed, but for those who haven't, we have a new student here with us. His name is William Herondale. Mr. Herondale, please stand up and say a few words about yourself."

Will stood slowly from Tessa's normal seat, which earned Tessa a few looks of question from her peers. However, most eyes went to the dark haired enigma standing. Tessa even thought some girls were probably even drooling. "Hi, my name's Will. I love reading and enjoy more of the contempory work over the classics. I also want to be a published author and later open my own publishing company."

Tessa was sure her mouth dropped open when he said he liked contemporary better than classics. The classics were, well, classic! How could anyone prefer the teen vampire books over beautiful stories of love and sacrifice?

"That's really great, Mr. Herondale. Thank you. Now for today's lesson," Mrs. Branwell started, but Tessa couldn't really pay attention. The boy to her right was distracting her too much. She'd have to ask him about what he said after class; yay, more talking to him.

Immediately after Charlotte dismissed the class for the day with their assignment, Tessa tried to gather her stuff as quickly as the boy next to her. Unfortunately, not everyone was as organized as Tessa so she was always one of the last people out of class. Will was was one of those less organized ones; quick to throw everything into his bag and leave. Tessa, however, was not going to accept him leaving without answering her questions.

"William!" Tessa yelled from her spot when she saw him at the door of the class. "William Herondale, you come here and talk to me!" She seemed to have gotten his attention this time; that and she threw one of her highlighters at him...

"You called?" Will said lazily. "Can we hurry your proclamation of unyielding love for me? I have to get to work." Tessa was flabbergasted at this insinuation- she did not love Will Herondale at all. If anything, she dispised him.

"Why did you say that you preferred contemporary literature more than the classics?" Tessa asked with a genuine curiosity this time. She wanted answers from him.

"I don't know; I just do," Will answered curtly. "Am I dismissed? I have a job to get to."

"Where do you work?" Tessa asked before realizing she did. She had no idea what had gotten into her; she didn't care at all for the young man, yet she was asking him personal questions.

"It's just the campus library but it's money. And money pays for food and I like to eat so," Will replied. Tessa was kinda annoyed that she'd be seeing him even more often but it was either avoid him and avoid her precious library or not care. She chose the latter option.

"Well, Will, I guess you will be escorting me to the library," Tessa said with an obvious layer of sarcasm. Will, on the other hand, gave a barely noticeable smile.

"My lady," Will said dramatically opening the door for her. Tessa, dispite what her mind told her to do, chuckled at the gesture.

* * *

Clay sat in the apartment eating chips and looking out the window for God knows how long. She was really anxious about the new neighbors; she really wanted to like them and wanted them to really like her. Above all, she wished them to not be 72 year old men.

Once Clary finally got bored of eating, she decided to be productive and get ready for her afternoon class. Basically what getting ready for class for Clary means that she has to put on jeans and brush her teeth. She was already wearing a sweatshirt and it was only art class. She also decided to throw a black shirt and her name tag in her bag so she wouldn't have to come all the way home to change for work.

When Clary was done fixing her appearance, she looked at the clock in the living room- 11:30. She had 30 minutes until her class started. Clary normally didn't get anywhere early but she had nothing better to do, so she left for class.

The red haired girl decided it was a nice enough day to walk to class; the apartment wasn't far from university at all and it wasn't torrentially snowing. It felt like a true winter, though, with snow on the pavement and everyone in warm clothing.

To put it lightly, Clary dispised winter in Orlando; it was always so warm and never felt wintery. On top of that, a bunch of cold northerners always come down to be tourists to escape the cold weather, so it was always crowded. It was crowded in New York as well, but at least it was something special.

Clary got to art class in no time and was considerably early, so she decided to set up her space with her different pencils and charcoals. Professor Lovelace always liked when people were prepared, something Clary wasn't as great at. Right as the clock hit 12, Professor Lovelace entered the class and introduced what was happening.

Clary kinda zoned out while she was talking, if she were being honest. That was until a beautiful young man walked- no, strutted- into the room. That grabbed the red head's attention for sure.

"This is a young man from my good friend's modeling class. As a midterm project for her class, all of the models have to come into an art class and be drawn or have pictures taken of them. This young man just arrived into town and enrolled in her class. I have gladly taken him on as our first living model for your drawings!" Professor Lovelace clapped her hands together while Clary let her eyes drift around the room.

Every girl in the class was staring at the beautiful blonde man while some of the men shot him jealous looks. He was very handsome- the blonde hair and matching gold eyes were a glorious combination. Then he started to talk.

"Hi, I'm Jace," is all he said before stepping onto the podium in the middle of the room. Clary started to draw him immediately. She had drawn people before but never had this much difficulty; she couldn't get his face right no matter how hard she tried.

All too soon class was over and Clary was frustrated to say the least. She had never had that much difficulty sketching someone before! To make matters worse, she realized she stayed over class time to organize her supplies; she didn't _organize_ anything. She was going to be late to work.

"Why are you moving so fast, Little Red?" the model asked while she was rushing out the door. She did not have time to flirt with the very good looking boy right now.

"I'm going to be late to work," Clary said curtly, digging in her bag for her work shirt. When she finally found it, the blonde was still there. "Can you move?"

"Oh a feisty one too," Clary was getting more and more annoyed by the minute. "I'll let you out of the door if you let me escort you wherever you're going."

"Fine," Clary said after some contemplation. As soon as she hit the nearest bench, Clary stripped off her sweatshirt; thank God she still had her pajama tank top on. Pit was a breeze slipping on her work shirt.

"Oh so that's where you work," Jace said acknowledging the print on her shirt- the print that was over her chest.

"Yeah," Clary said, "and I'd appreciate if you didn't stare there. And how do you know what this is if you're new?"

"No reason; I got coffee from there this morning," the boy said. "What's your name Red?"

"It's not Red."

"That's why I'm asking"

"Clary is my name; what's yours again?" Clary asked. Of course she remembered- it was Jace- but he didn't need to know that.

"It's Jace. You need to pay more attention," At this very moment, Clary felt like throwing another Kosher pizza out the window, but she didn't have on.

"I've got to go. Late for work, you know?" Clary said before speeding down the hall and away from Jace. She did not like the likes of that boy.

Clary reached Runes Cafe in no time; she was jogging which was the reason why, but at least she wasn't late. "Hey, Mr. Verlac, sorry if I'm not as early as usual; some guy held me up at class."

"That's all right Clary," Mr. Verlac was too nice sometimes. "Oh and Clary, you know how we've been low on staff since Tessa left?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, we got a new trainee and today is his first day. If you don't mind, I'd like if you would train him. He should be here in about 5 minutes," Mr. Verlac walked away and into his office room. Finally Clary would have someone to talk to again; she missed taking to Tessa at work.

"Mr. Verlac!" An all too familiar voice called out, "I'm here!"

"Ah! Yes! Perfect timing," Mr. Verlac said, coming out from his office. "I'd like for you to meet your new training officer, Clary."

"Oh yes, we've met before. Haven't we Little Red?" Jace smirked after he finished.

"Oh God, what is life?" Clary muttered under her breath.

* * *

 **So, I hope you liked the chapter! I had a tiny bit of writers block but I think this flows better than my first try at it.**

 **I have less than a month till school starts again and im crying; I hate summer but school means waking up early. I guess I'm like Clary in that aspect...**

 **Again, it means everything t me if you review and follow or favorite! It really makes my day every time I get one of those notices.**

 **The next chapter should be out in like a week or so... Till next time,**

 **~bella**


End file.
